


И когда на берег хлынет волна

by lachance



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все творения General Motors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И когда на берег хлынет волна

Видит бог, он предпочел бы, чтобы это был Бьюик. Или старый Кадиллак – дредноут от автомобилестроения. Любое творение General Motors, мотор под капотом которого рычал бы, как своенравная кошка, дотронься – рискуешь лишиться глаза, но, кто не рискует…

Тем не менее, для очередного урока вождения он выбирает обычную белую Хонду – никакого позерства, только чип, компрессор и немного старой-доброй магии Уэйн Корп. 

– Она правда может летать? – Тим с сомнением оглядывает приборную панель, и Дик хохочет, закидывая руки за голову и вытягиваясь на сидении.

…Магии, к которой ему, разумеется, не давали доступа. 

– Так точно, приятель, – безмятежно докладывает он, прикрывая глаза и чувствуя, как в окна хлещет прохладный прибрежный ветер, – точно как в Гарри Поттере. Даром что эта развалюха – ровесница концерна «Форд».

Тим смотрит на него сомнением и уверенно переключает передачу. Немного слишком уверенно. Дик бросает на него изучающий взгляд, потом краем глаза смотрит на панорамную карту на наручном дисплее. И лениво цепляется двумя пальцами за руль, чтобы скорректировать направление.

Вовремя – Тим бы точно не заметил это дерево прямо за поворотом вовремя.

– Аккуратно, – он смеется, мимоходом оценивая состояние трассы и прикидывая, стоит свернуть на полуразбитую дорогу, огибающую бухту, или это пока преждевременно, – где твое шестое чувство?

– А твое? – Тим тянет вверх ткань рукава его футболки, так, казалось бы, удачно скрывающую браслет дисплея. А потом, будто спохватившись, смущенно улыбается и отводит взгляд. – Прости. Сложно было не заметить.

Дик замирает на мгновение, а потом смеется.

– А ты наблюдательный.

И не сдерживается – коротко треплет по волосам.

 

Маску он теперь снимает нечасто. Но чем дальше от бухты, тем отчетливее в воздухе чувствуется какой-то призрак свободы, тем сильнее с лица хочется стянуть полоску плотного латекса, чтобы в зеркале заднего вида наконец отразились его собственные глаза – настоящие. Голубые, как у отца. 

Тим подъезжает к мосту, пересекающему узкую ленту залива, и рывком останавливается у обочины, снова забыв, что автоматика – хрупкая штука. Но смотрит он так, что Дик не успевает ему напомнить.

– Может, поменяемся? – Тим вздыхает, выгибаясь, чтобы ладонями потереть поясницу. – Спина…

Разумеется, болит с непривычки. Так всегда. Какой бы навык ты не пытался освоить – будь то пилотирование космических кораблей, работа со взрывчаткой, алгоритмы шифрования или вождение Хонды на автоматике настолько древней, что в ее существование почти не верилось, страдать всегда будет тело, слабые его места. Спина, например.

Дик вздыхает, потирая затекшую шею, и первым выходит из машины, слишком громко захлопнув за собой дверцу. 

– Пошли.

Удержаться не получается – уж слишком безлюдно вечером на мосту, слишком приглашающе сияют жестким металлическим блеском опоры, балки и перекрытия. Вступив на асфальтовое полотно, Дик оборачивается через плечо, подмигивая подопечному, а потом в один шаг оказывается на парапете, два – и он летит вниз, будто подхваченный тугим порывом муссона, три – в руки словно сама собой вплавляется гладкая балка, а над ней достаточно расстояния, чтобы сделать полный круг, сияющее гимнастическое солнце, опасное на такой высоте так же, как в детстве.

Прокрутившись дважды, он бесшумно опускается на песок и с улыбкой тянет вверх открытые ладони, запрокидывает голову, крича:

– Прыгнешь?!

Тим прыгает.

Прыгает, и они оба валятся на песок, хохоча. Пляж оказывается полузаброшенным – под спину, шею, плечи попадают мелкие камни, какой-то мусор лезет за шиворот, влажный песок податливо проминается под тяжестью тел. Все еще немного задыхаясь, Дик спихивает его с себя и садится, держась за грудь, улыбаясь широко и весело, и снова подмигивает.

– Вода наверняка еще теплая, – задумчиво говорит он будто бы сам себе, – не Калифорния, но…

Тим щелкает парой сенсорных клавиш на дисплее и выводит в воздух инфракрасный монитор.

– Около семидесяти, – он говорит, – посчитать по Рёмеру?

Дик качает головой и щурится, прежде чем в один короткий жест бросить на песок футболку, подняться на ноги, чтобы быстро стянуть джинсы; он раздевается раньше, чем Тим отключает дисплей, раньше, чем успевает поднять глаза. Но и переключив внимание, он молча смотрит только на свежий, еще красноватый шрам на груди, и его плечо дергается так, будто он хочет дотронуться.

Море теплое, море жаркое, море гораздо лучше, чем в Калифорнии, потому что не обжигает жарой злое солнце, да и ни одной размалеванной голливудской красотки на сотню миль вокруг не найти. Тим разгоняется на влажном песке и ласточкой ныряет в прозрачную воду, взметая вокруг себя облако брызг, и Дик щурится, прежде чем нырнуть. Под водой он находит подопечного быстро – море прозрачное, как стекло, легко поверить, что еще немного, и ты увидишь под собой дно, но это опасная иллюзия, – и хватает за ноги. Тянет вниз.

Тим вскидывает руки и в немом ужасе открывает рот, выпуская пузырьки воздуха, а потом начинает барахтаться, пытается вслепую ударить, но бесполезно – толща воды глушит удар, это не слабость, это гидрофизика. Дик расслабляется, позволяя себе опуститься немного ниже, а потом тянет все еще извивающегося Тима на себя, перехватывая за узкие бедра, запястья, судорожно напряженные плечи, тянет до тех пор, пока они не оказываются лицом к лицу.

Только тогда Тим открывает глаза и наконец перестает дергаться. На поверхность они всплывают синхронно, рассекая потоки воды и избегая подводных течений. У самого лица проносится стая каких-то мелких рыбешек.

Жадно глотнув воздух, обжегший гортань, Дик говорит, усмехнувшись:

– Всегда смотри на того, кто тебя атакует. Всегда.

А потом протягивает руку, убирая пряди волос, налипшие на лоб.

 

Заходящее солнце красит песок из желто-коричневого в отчетливо грязно-бурый. Он все еще влажный от дождей, постоянных приливов, но это не имеет значения – Дик вытягивается всем телом, закинув руки за голову. Когда надоедает глядеть на то, как облака медленно наливаются багрецой, а небо перестает цедить беспощадный, слепящий ультрамарин, он смотрит на то, как у самой кромки прибоя разминается Тим. Он не акробат, но гибкости и ему не занимать.

Он ниже, чем Дик был в его возрасте. Ниже, тоньше, но будто бы сильнее, жизнеспособнее. Сам он тогда чувствовал себя увереннее в воздухе, чем на земле. Тим не такой – скорее будущий атлет, чем бывший цирковой гимнаст, в каждом движении – гибкая, кипучая сила, пластика, лишенная слабых мест. Возможно, лучший Робин из них троих – он не будет летать. Но однажды сможет твердо стоять на ногах.

Тим оборачивается, смотрит вопросительно – глаза у него голубые, конечно же, голубые. Дик негромко смеется и рукой неопределенно указывает куда-то вверх. То ли к оставшейся у подножья моста машине, то к вышедшей из-за туч бледной полной луне.

Тим последний раз прогибается назад, опираясь ладонями о поясницу, и проходит к нему, чтобы лечь рядом, голова к голове, и смотреть, как сквозь слабый вечерний свет медленно проступают знакомые созвездия.


End file.
